When life changes
by Linneagb
Summary: My name is Emma... something terrible happened to my family... I have nightmares, but the real nightmare is my life. I needed to get away from my home- land,Sweden and got to a care- home outside London. A/N Swedish is not my first language
1. Chapter 1 goodbye

Chapter one, goodbye

You´re sure you want to do this? My uncle Leon asked when he gave me my trunk.

I nodded, unable to speak because I was almost crying. Leon gave me one last hug.

"Just keep you´re promise." I said. "No one could know that I survived that crash"

Leon nodded he to, with tears in his eyes. And then he turned around and walked towards the car.

Half an hour later, I sat on an aero plane that was going to take me to Elm tree house, an orphanage, just outside London


	2. Chapter 2 Mike Milligan

Chapter two Mike Milligan

When I arrived at the airport in London, a man stood there, holding a paper with my name on it. I walked towards him, and when I stood right in front of him he raised his hand.

"Are you Emilia?" he asked.

"Most people call me Emma" I said and shook his hand.

"I´m Mike and I´m the owner of Elm tree house"

We went to pick up my bags and when they came, I took the back pack, the trunk and a big plastic box with me.

"Do you want me to take anything" Mike asked and I gave him the trunk.

"I heard you´d just lost your parents" Mike said when we sat in his car, on our way to the orphanage. "You should know that you can always com talk to me if you feel sad or something. There are two other social workers at Elm tree house, Gina and Tracy, and you can know that you can trust all three of us"

"Yes I just lost my parents and my little brother in a plane crash." I said. "And I don´t want anybody to speak of it, ever again."

Mike watched me, as if he wanted to ask more questions but he kept quiet.

Just a minute after that he drove into a driveway, just in front of a big house. I understood that this was Elm Tree House.

Mike stopped the car and jumped out. He opened the back door and took out my back pack and gave it to me. Then he took the box and asked

"What´s in this box?"

"I don´t wanna talk about it" I answered and took it. Mike buried my trunk and I walked towards the house. And I opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3, Johnny Taylor

Chapter three

The first person I saw was a brown-haired boy, dressed in jeans and a blue shirt. He was kind of cute.

"Hi. I´m Johnny" the boy said and shook my hand

"H-Hi I´m Emma" I stuttered.

"Do you want me to show you your room?" Mike asked. I nodded.

"No, I can show her" Johnny said. And took my trunk from Mike, "She´s going to live in Elektra´s old room right. And I can show her around later!"

"Alright" Mike answered "Make her feel like home"

"Yes I will" Johnny said "Come on Emma, you´re going to live over here"

I followed him to a room on the second floor. Johnny opened a door down the hallway and when I came into the room I just stood there, absolutely speechless. The walls were painted in blue, and they just screamed "here lives a really cool girl"

"A girl named Elektra used to live in this room before." Johnny said "but I´m sore Mike will let you paint it if you don´t like it"

I didn´t answer him, I just walked straight over the room and putted my box in the wardrobe."

"Or do you like it"

"well," I said "it´s not really nice, but I could get used to it"

"But I´m sore Mike will…"

"You´ve already said that" I said. "And I don´t care really"

Johnny nodded.

"Come on" he said I´ll show you around.

We walked out in the hallway and Johnny banked on the door next to mine. "can we come in" he shouted and a girl´s voice answered him yes.

In that room everything was pink, it looked really nice I thought. Pink was actually my favorite color.

I stepped in to the room where there sat three girls.

"This is Emma" Johnny said.


	4. Chapter 4 Pianonoise

Chapter four piano noises

The smallest of the three girls was the first one to come over to me.

"Hi" she said "I´m Tee Taylor. I´m Johnny´s sister."

The next girl was dark- skinned.

"I´m Carmen," she said. "And this is Lily" she pointed at a blond- haired girl

"I don´t really live here anymore" Lily said. "But I visit almost every day. And this is Shadow" She pointed at a three-legged dog who sat on the floor in front of her.

"Oh, he´s so cute" I said, stroking Shadow´s grey fur.

Suddenly we heard noise of a piano. And I stood up again.

"That´s just Gus" Tee said "He´s got a handicap called Asperger's syndrome. He practices this time every day."

I nodded, unable to speak as the piano noise had induced painful memories.

"Are you ok Emma?" Johnny asked and brought me back to reality. "You look so sad"

"Yes" I said "I just…remembered something"

I´d played the piano as far as I could remember. My little brother Jonas. Who was six years old when he died had also played. We used to play together. And this was the first time I heard a piano since the plane crash. But I didn´t want to talk about it. It was too painful.

"Well come on" Johnny said "I´ll show you the rest of this place."

We went downstairs and into a lounge. There were several kids, and two adults, one of them came towards me.

"I´m Tracy" the girl said "I work here as an assistant for Mike and Gina. This is Gina, by the way." She pointed at the other adult.

"Hi babes" Gina said and shook my hand. "Are you Emilia?"

"Most people call me Emma" I answered, as usual.

"Why?" Johnny asked "Emilia sounds beautiful"

"It´s just such a long name" I said.

The truth were that the only people who used to call me Emilia where my parents.

"Alright" Johnny said. "Come meet the rest of us."

A little boy was standing in front of me. Carrying a stuffed giraffe.

"Who are you?" I asked the little boy, and sat down on one knee to reach his height level.

"I´m Harry" the boy said

"And who´s your little friend" I asked. Pointing at his giraffe.

"This is Jeff. What´s your name?"

"I´m Emma"

"Jeff likes you"

"Well that´s good" I said smiling towards him.

"Let´s say hi to Frank and the others" Johnny said and pointed at two boys playing pool. One of them looked like he had Cerebral Palsy.

"I´m Frank" he said and the other boy presented himself as Rick.

One black haired boy and a short girl with very long, brown hair sat in the sofa, playing games.

"I´m Tyler" the boy said. "And this is Jody."

"Who are you?" Jody asked.

"I´m Emma" I said. "I´m going to live here"

"Who are you?" I heard someone ask me and I turned around


	5. Chapter 5 The medicine can

Chapter five, the medicine can

"Ehm, My name is Emma" I said to the black-haired boy who stood in front of me. "Who are you"

"I´m Gus Carmichael" The boy said. "Is Emma your real name"

"No" I said "actually it is Emilia, Emilia Peterson"

"How do you spell your name?" Gus asked.

"Why do you need to know that" I asked, kind of confused.

"Just tell him" Johnny said "He won´t stop until you tell him"

"Alright" I said "It´s E-M-M-A P-E-T-E-R-S-O-N."

"Good" Gus said, writing it down it a notebook.

"Emma" someone said behind me, and I turned around. And recognized it was Mike.

"I´ve got your sheets," he said "and I wonder if you could follow me to your room, so I could get to talk to you for a minute before dinner starts."

I nodded and followed Mike to my room.

When I had closed my door, Mike started talking.

"I hoped to get to know you a little bit better. If you think that there´s anything I need to know"

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked, starting to unpack of my trunk.

"How old you are maybe?"

"I´m turning twelve in a few weeks and I´ve got a question for you." I said "Will I go to school of what´s left of the term?"

"Not if you don´t want to." Mike said. "It´s just three weeks left"

I nodded

"Is it my time to ask now?" Mike asked and laughed "Why are you limping?"

"My leg got badly burned in the crash that killed my family. And I don't wanna talk about that." I said

Mike nodded. Then suddenly a medicine can fell out of my pocket. I didn´t recognize so Mike picked it up.

"What´s this" he asked and I turned around.

"Look." I said nervously "I´ve got this disease…."


	6. Chapter 6 what to do

Chapter six What to do

"So…" Mike said "You´ve got epilepsy

I nodded,

"So…if you get a seizure" he kept on. "What am I supposed to do then"

"Well, " I said "There is not that much you can do. The most important is that you move chairs and other heavy stuff away from me, and put something soft under my head, it could be a pillow or a convoluted shirt or something like that. If the seizure lasts more than five minutes, you should call an ambulance. But if it doesn´t there are mostly nothing to worry about. I think that the absolutely most important thing to remember is whatever you do, keep calm., and when the convulsions have stopped, make sure I don´t lie on my back. A seizure makes me very tired so make sure I´ll come to my room safely and tell the others that they have to keep quiet, because I need to sleep."

"Is that all?" Mike asked, and I nodded.

"DINNER" we heard Gina shout from the kitchen, and we stood up.

Before Mike opened the door I said.

"Mike, promise not to tell anyone about my epilepsy."

"Why?" Mike asked, "Don´t you think they should know. If you get a seizure when I´m at home"

"Alright" I said "You can tell Tracy and Gina. But I won´t help you and make sure they won´t tell Johnny or the others."

Mike nodded

"Come on" he said , "let´s get some dinner."

I smiled, and then walked after him through the door and down to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7 Never

Chapter seven Never

The plain started going down, the lights went of and everybody started screaming. I was so afraid I couldn´t breathe. Suddenly we heard a crash and it burned like fire in my right leg. Suddenly I was standing outside the plain wreck. Burning plain pieces were lying all around me. And my parents and my brother stood in the middle of it. I tried to run to them but my legs wouldn´t move.

"Mommy," I shouted. As well for real as in my dream "Dad, Jonas"

I sat up in my bad and screamed. Then I heard running footsteps in the hallway and I understood Mike hade woken of my screams. I lay back in bed, and tried to breath softly. Just as I did that my door opened and someone came in.

"Emma?" he whispered "are you awake?"

I didn´t answer him, I just lay there, pretending I was asleep. Then the door closed and Then I relaxed, and were asleep short after that.

The next few weeks walked by without any bigger events. I just lay in my bed, staring up in the roof. I ate almost nothing, and I just came up when I had to go eating. I ate almost nothing and I recognized Mike, Gina and Tracy got concerned about me getting more and more thin.

Then one day, when I was more depresses than usual, Harry came into my room without knocking.

"It´s time for dinner now" he said.

"You´re supposed to knock before walking in to someone else´s room" I said.

"Sorry" he said. " but it´s dinner now."

" I don´t want no dinner" I shouted "Go away!"

"Why are you not happy" Harry asked

"I will never be happy again" I kept on screaming "NEVER"

Than I ran, I ran down the hallway, the stairs I took in just a few steps and out the door.

It was a thunder storm on it´s way, I saw that on the clouds, but I kept on running through the rain, and I didn´t stop until I got to a subway. There I stopped and sat onto a bench, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Laugh again

Chapter eight

I opened my eyes and sat up. A subway? what was I doing here. Then I remembered that I had run away.

BOOM, the sound of thunder reached the subway,

The plain starts going down, we´re going to crash

I stood up, breathing heavily. I started to run out of the subway again. I didn´t know where I was going, but without my knowledge, my legs carried me back to Elm tree house.

A lightning broke the heaven in two pieces for a second and the noise came just at the same time, I was crying, but I didn´t recognize. Suddenly there came another loud bang with a lightning,

My family stood in the middle of the pieces of a plane,

"Mamma" I shouted "pappa, Jonas" Without me recognizing it I´ve started to speak Swedish

I ran up to the driveway to Elm tree house, I started to banging on the door, cause it was locked.

"Mike" I started screaming "Open the door, please"

Then I heard someone fixing with the lock on the other side of the door and the door opened. Then I jumped and lay my arms around Mike´s neck, sobbing unstoppable.

"There, there" Mike said, carrying me into the lounge. "Is going to be alright."

After a while I stopped crying and then Mike lifted me onto the sofa. Johnny, Tee and all the others except Gus stood behind the sofa"

"We have been so worried for you" Johnny said "Where have you been"

"I don´t really know, I was in a tunnel, and I fell asleep."

"Well, the most important thing" said Mike "Is that you´ve come back safely." I stood up, walking towards the piano. I sat down on the piano chair, but I didn´t play it.

"Hello Tracy" Mike said in his phone. "Emma´s back, yeah she´s alright"

"Tracy went out looking for you while you where gone" Tee said.

I nodded

"I´m sorry that I ran away" I said. "I really am."

"Don´t worry" Mike said "You seem to be back to normal again, at least you can talk without fizzle again"

He said with a laughter so I understood he was joking, and then I started laughing. After like, one minute we all lay on the floor, and it was one of those really liberating laughter´s. When Tracy got into the room, she just stopped in the door, shaking his head.

"What are you doing?" she asked when we´ve stopped laughing.

"Laughing" I said. Stood up and sat back on the piano chair

"Do you play the piano" Tee asked.

I nodded

"Well play for us then."

I nodded and then started playing. I was just improvising, and it was so good. It made me forget everything around me and it was like, my fingers were dancing on the piano keys. When the last tonne had ran out I turned around. Mike and most of the girls had tears in their eyes. It was all quiet

Tracy was the first one to break the silence.

"That was amazing"


	9. Chapter 9 The dream

Chapter nine the dream

The plane starts going down, we are going to crash, suddenly I hear a loud bang and it burns like fire in my leg. Then I stand outside the plan, with burning plane-pieces all around. Mom, dad and my little brother Jonas stands in the middle of the plane- wreck and I can see in their eyes that they´re blaming me.

I sat up in my bed and screamed, It now had been almost two weeks since that night I ran away, and I haven´t had any nightmares since then, but my luck was about to drop out.

I can hear running footsteps from the hallway, and Mike´s opening the door.

"Emma?" He says "Are you awake?"

"Yes" I say and look at him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asks and I nodded. Then he came, sitting on my bed.

"I keep having the same dream," I said "Over and over again. It starts in the plane, when we are going down, then I hear a loud bang, and stand outside a plane wreck, with burning plane-pieces all around me. My family stands in the middle of the wreck and I can see in their eyes that they´re blaming me."

"Blaming you for what?" Mike asked.

"Just before the plane crashed," I said "I got a seizure. An air-hostess that survived the crash told me that, they´d tried to force my father to sit down, but he didn´t wanna leave me, and on the chair that dad would have sat in, there were no damage. Then if he had sat down, he would have survived. And when he fell, when the plane crashed, he fell on my brother Jonas, and broke a couple of his ribs. Jonas got a kind of bleeding because of that and that´s why he died. "

"Now I want you to listen to me very carefully" Mike said "That your dad and Jonas died, was absolutely not your fault. It just happened."

"But…" I said try to convince him about my opinion.

"No buts" he said. "You got a seizure, and that´s not your fault. Your dad chose to stand up during the crash, and that´s not your fault either. It was not your fault."

The tears came streaming down my face, and I couldn´t stop them, even though I tried.

I cried, again.

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can´t replace


	10. Chapter 10 memories

Chapter ten, Memories

"It´s my birthday tomorrow," I said when we ate lunch, the next day.

"But Emma," said Gina "Why haven´t you told us? We gotta get you birthday presents"

"I forgot" I mumbled and watched in a different direction.

"Oh" said Mike "What do you want for presents then"

"Mike?" I said. "Could I get paint to the walls in my room as a birthday present."

"Of course you can!" Mike said. "What do you want as colour"

"I would like pink" I said.

"Nothing else?" Gina asked. Do you want anything else for your room?"

"Well" I said. "I would like to have a bulletin board above my bed. To hang my pictures on"

"What pictures?" Mike asked, and looked confused.

"Follow me to my room after lunch Mike" I said. "I want to do something, but I don´t want to do it on my own."

"Alright" Emma, he said.

After I had ate my lunch, me and Mike went to my room. He sat down on my bed and I opened the wardrobe and picked up my big blue box. I sat down beside Mike and putted the box between us.

What´s in this box?" Mike asked.

"Just memories" I said and lifted the lid of the box.

The first thing I lifted from the box were a little shirt that had been my brother´s favorite shirt.

"This was Jonas´s" I said and pressed the shirt against my face. "It smells like him"

I lay the shirt beside the box and picked up was just a folder with sheet music." And I laid that on my bedside table. The next thing I picked up from the box was a camera.

"Smile" I said , And took a photo of Mike. Then I started to look at the pictures. I stopped at a photo of my whole family. I showed Mike the photo

"Is that your family" he asked. And I nodded.

"I miss ´em." I said. "they were the best family in the world"

Mike lay his arm around my shoulders.

"Your family is not really dead" he said. "They live in your heart. Forever."

"I could print your pictures if you want" Mike said" You could put them on the bulletin board."

"I got some other pictures" I said. "But I would like you to do that to"

I lay the camera on my bedside table, and picked up a photo album from the box

I started riffle in it, and looked at the pictures.

"Have you shooted these pictures" Mike asked.

"Most of them" I answered and stopped at a lookup."

"That´s me and Jonas" I said and pointed at a picture. We hade been going downhill in a sled, and when the sled fell over, we got snow all over us. I don´t think I´ve ever laughed so much as that time."

Then the box was empty.

I putted the box in the wardrobe again, and then went out in the lounge to the others.


	11. Chapter 11 the seizure

Chapter eleven the seizure

"Emma, Emma. Are you Okay?" Mike´s voice reached me and I woke up.

"What?" I asked. Putting my hand on my head, that hurted me really bad.

"You, kind of disappeared" Mike said. "You haven´t said something or answered us for several seconds now. You just sat there, staring right in front of you."

"Have you got an aspirin or something, Mike" I asked

"Does your head hurt?" he asked.

"If not I wouldn't ask you about getting an aspirin right?" I said.

"Well come then." He said. "I´ll get you an aspirin."

I followed Mike to the staff room. And when he had closed the door behind us he turned around towards me.

"Was that one of your seizures" he asked, looking very worried.

I nodded.

"Could I get that aspirin or not" I asked.

"Are you okay darling" Gina asked.

"Just got a small seizure" I answered and swallowed the aspirin Mike gave me. "I´m going to my room resting a bit" I turned around. Went out from the room and walked straight to my room.

As soon as I had closed my door, I walked to the bed, and fell asleep.

"Emma, Emma. Dinner´s ready." Mike´s voice woke me up and I sat up in my bed.

"How long have I been asleep." I asked.

"A few hours." He said. "Is the headache gone?"

I nodded and stood up walking down to the kitchen to get some food.


	12. Chapter 12, birthday

Chapter twelve birthday

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…" Everyone at Elm tree house were standing in front of me, singing the happy birthday song. It was the day after I had got a seizure and we were eating breakfast.

"Happy birthday Emma" Everybody screamed after that the last tone had rang out.

"Thanks" I said giggling.

"here´s paint for your room, Mike said. Holding two paint cans in his hands.

"I have bought a bulletin board." Tracy said.

Tee gave me a birthday card. I didn´t have time to buy you a present. But I made you this.

"Well," Mike said. "What are we waiting for. Everybody put some old clothes on. And we´ll start to paint."

I went to my room where everything was covered with plastic sheeting.

A few hours later I started to get a headache from the smell of the painting. I told Mike and walked out of the room. I sat down in the middle of the stairs to the first floor.

I thought of my last birthday. Me and my family had been at Leon´s and had a pool party, just the five of us. Jonas taught how to swim, there and then. And I was so proud of him.

I sighed. I missed my family…I missed them really bad.

"Emma," someone shouted. "Come check your room out"

I stood up and went to my room.

When I came in to my room, I was speechless. The walls were pink, and my bulletin board was hanging above my bed. A photo of me, Johnny and Jody already hang there, with the birthday card I had got from Tee.

"Do you like it?" Carmen asked.

"I…I love it," I said. "Thank you so much."


	13. Chapter 13, medications

Chapter thirteen Medication

I was about to take my morning medications, the day after my birthday, When there suddenly was a knock on my door. I putted the medicine can under my pillow and said.

"Come in" It was Jody.

"Hi Emma." She said. "Do you like your room?"

"I love it" I said.

"Why are you here actually?" she asked.

"I´m here because my family were killed in a plane crash, several weeks ago." I said. "What about you?"

"I lived with my brothers earlier. We didn´t have enough food or anything. And they didn´t really took care of me."

"My family was the best family in the world. I loved ´em. And I didn´t recognize how much until I´d lost them."

Soon I´d forgot my medication, and that was about to have devastating consequences.

Not until we ate dinner, the same dinner. I remembered. And then it was too late. I recognized the headache that was about to hit me. I tried to scream, but my lips wouldn´t move. Tried to run but my legs seemed like they were made of concrete. And then, I was falling.


	14. Chapter 14, convulsing

Chapter fourteen Convulsing

Mike´s POV

"Mike," I heard Carmen´s voice scream and she came in to the staff room. You have to come, fast. Emma lies on the floor, it looks like she´s having some kind of seizure.

I ran by Carmen out of the room, and to the kitchen. Gina was short after me. On the kitchen floor, Emma lied, convulsing.

"Make sure, the other children get out of this room." I said to Gina. "I´ll take care of Emma." I then started to move away chairs from where she lied. Then I pulled my shirt over my head, and convoluted it into a pillow and putted it under Emma´s head. And then I sat down on the floor, behind Emma and waited for her to stop convulsing. Just a few seconds after that her body stopped convulsing.

Emma´s POV

"Emma, Emma." Mike´s voice reached my head. "Are you with me?"

I noticed I layed on my back so I rolled over to my side and threw up. Then I opened my eyes, and saw Mike´s worried face, just above mine.

"Are you okay" he asked.

"Dumb question." I answered, cause my whole body hurted like, I´d been hit by a truck. A couple of times…or something like that.

"Do you feel like, you want to go to your room?" Mike asked.

I nodded

"Can you stand up.

"No." I said, almost crying. Cause my head and my body hurted so bad.

"Well come on then." Mike said, and lifted me up. Out in the lounge the others were with Gina. They all looked very worried.

"Guys." I said. "Don´t worry about me. I´m okay" Then I couldn´t say anymore. Cause I was to tired.

When I lay in my bed, just a minute after that. I took my medication, and then fell asleep, right away.

I didn´t woke up until the next morning. And when I did, the others were eating breakfast. I went down to the kitchen. And as soon as I came there, all the others turned to stare at me. It was drop dead quiet, until Tracy broke the silence.

"Are you okay Emma? You frightened us yesterday"

"Yeah, I´m fine" I said.

"We told the others, about…your disease." Mike said. "We thought it was the best thing to do. Let ´em know I mean."

"I suppose so." I said. "Anyway, after what happened yesterday they would have figured it out sooner or later."

"What is it like actually?" Carmen asked. "To have a seizure I mean?"

"Oh, ehm, that´s actually a very hard question." I said. "During the seizure I don´t feel anything at all. Just before I get a headache, and a feeling that I have no control over my body. And after the seizure, I feel very tired, and sick. And my whole body hurts, like I´d been hit by a truck. Especially my head. I suppose that´s it."

"do you feel anything now." Gina asked.

"Nope." I said, "It´s all gone."

"Why didn´t you want to tell us about your epilepsy by the way?" Tee asked. "We could´ve helped."


	15. Chapter 15 Burns

Chapter 15 Burns

I sat on my bed, and leaned my back against the wall. I had told the others about everything about my epilepsy, and what they are supposed to do if I get a seizure.

I looked at my camera, which lied on my bedside table, and then I grabbed it and went out to the lounge.

"Say cheese" I said to Johnny and Frank, who was playing pool. And then I sat beside Mike and Gina in the sofa.

"Say Cheese" I said, and took a photo of us three.

"Is that your camera?" Gina asked.

I nodded.

"Do you want me to print some of your photos?" Mike asked.

"That would be cool." I said, and followed him to the office. There I putted the memory card into the computer. Mike opened my pictures and I pointed at those I wanted to print.

"I want that picture" he said, and stopped at the picture of Frank and Johnny.

"I want that one." I said, and pointed at a photo of me and Jonas, bathing in the pool in Greece. (It was on the way home from there, the plane had crashed)

"That´s a really nice picture of you" he said. Pointing at a photo of me, eating ice cream.

"There are no so many pictures, print all of them so could we sort out the ones we don´t want later." I said. "in that way, everybody could see the pictures"

"Alright." Mike said, and started to print.

"Look everybody, I´ve got some pictures, I said. A few minutes later when I came in to the lounge with a bundle of pictures in my hands.

"Can I see ´em" Jody asked and me, her Carmen, Lily and Tee sat down in the sofa. Gina, Tracy, Mike and Gus stood behind us. Harry came to sit in my knee.

I started to riffle the pictures.

"That´s a nice one" Tee said, and pointed at the photo of me and Jonas bathing. "Is that your brother"

I nodded and said.

"Yes, that´s Jonas."

"Where is your brother now?" Harry asked.

I sighed and answered.

"I guess you all know that my parents died in a plane crash a few months ago. Well, Jonas where in that plane to."

"Is the plane crash the reason you are limping" Gus asked.

"Yes" I said. "The plane caught fire when it crashed, and my leg got badly burned."

"Can I see the burns you´ve got" Gus said. And I got a little bit frustrated.

"Why do you want to see it" I asked.

"Because I need to know what it looks like." He said.

"Alright" I said, you asked for it. Harry get down from my knee. Then I stood up, grabbed the lower part of my pants and pulled it up.

From my knee to my foot, I had burns all over.


	16. Chapter 16 Don t want to talk

Chapter sixteen

"Why does it look like that?" Gus asked.

"Because," I said. "When the plane crashed I had a pajamas on, the

trousers were made of fleece, and when they caught fire, it started to

melt. I succeeded to get them off before the fire reached the rest of the trousers. But when I pulled them of

a the skin followed on this leg, and I pulled it of.

Mike and the girls grimaced, but Gus just kept on writing in his notebook.

"Why did the plane crash" he asked. And then I became really angry.

"I don´t know," I shouted and stood up, pulling my pants down again. "Go ask someone who knows. I don´t wanna talk to you any more. I grabbed my photos and went to my room. There I sat down on my bed again, with my back against the wall, until I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away" I shouted, "I said I don´t want to talk." The door opened anyway. And Mike came in and sat on my bed.

"I said I don´t want to talk." I said again. But quiet this time.

"I know." Mike said. "and I understand why not. But Gus can´t help he is the way he is. You shouldn´t shout to him like that."

"Why would I care" I said angrily.

"I don´t know" he said. "And I can´t force you to care. But I wanted to tell you someone here to see you."

"Who?" I asked.

"Someone named Leon." Mike said.

"NO" I screamed. "He´s came to taking me home to Sweden. Haven´t he. I don´t wanna go. He….he can´t force me." I ran out of my room and down the stairs. Unfortunately Leon was sitting in the lounge so there was no way for me to get out.

"Uncle Leon" I said calmly. "What are you doing here?"


	17. Chapter 17 I love you

Chapter seventeen.

"You´ve came to take me home haven´t you." I said to Leon. "In that case, you could go home by yourself. Cause I´m not going home. And you can´t force me."

"Emilia Peterson, calm down" uncle Leon said calmly. "I just came to give you this. I figured out that your medication would end in a couple of days. And I won´t take you back home if you don´t want to. This is medication for about six months" He gave me a plastic bag full of medicine cans.

"I don´t wanna go home." I said. "I love it here. It´s easy to get used to this place."

"You´re right about that." Tracy said. "A couple of months ago, I left, for a new job. But I had to come back after like, two weeks. Because I missed the guys here to much."

I smiled towards her.

"And also." Leon said. "When your grandmother died, before you were born, she told me to give your mum this A while ago I got a few boxes with stuff that survived the plane crash. This once belonged to your grandmother, your mother, now it´s time for you to have it."

He gave me a wristwatch, made of gold. It was a little bit burned, but it still looked fabulous.

I got tears in my eyes, and looked up at Leon and said.

"Thanks" I said. And then gave Leon a big hug.

"I´ve got two boxes more, with stuff that survived the crash. They´re in the car, but I´ll go and get them." Leon went out from the lounge and when he came back in, with two big boxes he putted them on the floor in the hallway.

"I gotta go now Emma. I have to catch my flight home. But good luck."

"Love you uncle" I said, and gave him a big hug again.

"Love you too Emma," Leon said and stroke my hair. Then he turned around and walked out. I turned around and recognized Mike, Tracy, Carmen, Lily, Jody, Tee, Johnny and Gus stood behind me.

"That´s so cute." Carmen said.

"What is." I asked.

"You guys were just like. Love you. Oh my god, I´m almost crying."

"Who was that." Gus asked.

"That was my uncle, his name´s Leon." I said.

"Was he your mum´s or your dad´s brother." He asked.

"My dad´s" I said, and sighed.

"Do you need help with those boxes," Mike asked. "I could help you to carry them to your room."

"No," I said. "I can carry them by myself. But I don´t want to be by myself and unpack them. Carmen? Tee? Lily? Can you come with me.?"

They nodded, and I lifted the boxes up and started to walk upstairs.


	18. Chapter 18 Little red riding hood

Allright, I know that when I uploaded the last chapter it was the same chapter as chapter three, in Swedish. It was a mistake, I uploaded the wrong chapter from my computer. That´s all, anyone could have done that. It just happened to be me. But I´ve uploaded the right chapter now, and everything´s fine.

Chapter eighteen

Tee opened the door to my room, and her, Carmen and Lily want in to my room before me. When I came in I putted the boxes on my bed, and layed the bag with medication on my desktop. Then I turned around and said.

"Alright, let´s take a look at those stuff." I sat down on my bed, Tee sat beside me, and Carmen and Lily sat down on the other side of the boxes. And I lifted the cover of the first box, and putted the other box on the floor.

I bent over the box, and my reached my hand down and grabbed a book.

"Little red riding hood." I said. "In Swedish though so it will be, Lilla rödluvan. I loved this book, when I was little. And Jonas, wouldn´t go anywhere without it."

The girls smiled at me, as I smiled from the memory of Jonas carrying this box. The binders were worn and several of the papers were about to fall out, but I didn´t care, it was that thing who made it my memory. Just mine.

Is it something else interesting in this box Lily said, and grabbed a teddy bear.

"Was this Jonas´s" she asked.

"No" I said and took the Teddy bear. "This is mine. His name´s Jess"

"Aw" Carmen said. "Emma´s got a teddy."

"What´s this." Tee asked and grabbed a photo of me and my whole family. "Is that your parents?"

"Yes" I said.

"You have got your fathers hair-color." She said.

"I know" I said. And twisted a tress from my carrot-colored hair around my finger.

"Look, jewelries." Carmen said and picked up a bracelet that had belonged to my mum.

Lily laughed.

"Carmen, likes jewelries." She said. "She´s got loads of them."

"I think I know what this is." I said, and grabbed a small case from the box. I opened it and turned it upside down. I was right, now I held two engagement rings in my hand.

"Mum´s and dad´s rings." I said. "Dad proposed to mum, while we were in Greece, they would have got married next week"

"Is this the flying tickets." Tee said. and held up some papers.

I nodded

"Hey Em´" Lily said, "could I borrow those tickets for a while."

"Of course you can" I don´t need ´em."

"I´m just going downstairs to check something" she said. "Don´t keep on doing that, until I get back."

I leaned back against the wall.

"Why are you here." I asked Tee and Carmen, "are your parents dead too."

"We don´t know our dads" Carmen said. "And my mums got themselves new boyfriends, and then they didn´t want us."

"Emma," we heard Lily shout from downstairs. "Come check this out."

I went downstairs and walked to the computer where Lily sat. And then I got to see the picture that she had found.

"NO" I screamed. "NO, NO, NO, NO"


	19. Chapter 19 Run away

Chapter nineteen Run away

"NO,, NO, NO, NO,NO" I kept on screaming, and Mike and Gina came running into the lounge.

"Emma what´s the matter." Gina asked.

"NO, NO, NO" I screamed and pointed at the computer screen. Where there was a photo from the plane crash I had been a part of.

"Get that thing of the screen." Mike said to Lily.

"Emma, calm down." Gina said. But I just started running upstairs.

"Emma, come back. I was just trying to be nice" Lily shouted after me, but I didn´t listen to her. I ran to my room. and putted my bureau in front of the door so no one could get in. Then I sat down on the floor and wrote a letter to Mike.

"Mike." I wrote. "I´m going to the airport, I don´t think that Leon´s plane will have started yet. The reason I came here to London was that I was trying to run away from my feelings. I should never have came here. Don´t blame Lily. I have to go now. Love you all.

Emma"

Then I pulled the bureau away from the door. And opened the window, I climbed down from the roof on to the downpipe, and then I jumped to the ground and started running. The tears streamed down my face.

Suddenly I got a headache. I recognized it too well.

"Oh no" I thought. "Not here."

And then, I was falling.


	20. Chapter 20 Hospital

Chapter twenty

I started to wake up, my whole body hurted. I opened my eyes and recognized I layed in a hospital bed.

"Emma," Mike and Leon said, from beside me and they both came to stand by my bed.

"What happened" I asked, kind of confused.

"You got a seizure and hit your head on a pavestone." Mike said. "Someone called Elm Tree House and said that you were in hospital. I called Leon. We have been here all day."

"I didn´t mean what I wrote in that letter." I said to Mike. "I do want to stay at Elm Tree House, I love it there."

"What letter?" Mike asked and I understood that he never had found it.

"Oh nothing" I said. "Just something I wrote while I was upset."

"You had a small concussion when you felt." Leon said. ""The doctors want you to stay during the night to make sure you´re out of danger. But if nothing happens, you can go home again tomorrow."

"is Lily OK?" I asked Mike. "She doesn´t blame herself does she."

"Yes she does" I heard Lily´s voice and she came to stand beside Mike, "Emma I´m so, so sorry, I shouldn´t have showed you that picture."

"It´s OK" I said. "I shouldn´t have reacted that way. I was just being a drama queen." I laughed.

"Try to get some sleep now" Leon said a while later. "I´ll be waiting here when you wake up."

Said and done. I layed back in bed, and fell asleep right away.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

"So…" Johnny said "If you´re from Sweden, how come you´re so good in English."

"My dad was from England." I said,"He always spoke English at home."

We had been out for a walk, me and Johnny. And stood on the driveway to Elm Tree House. It had been three weeks since I came out of hospital.

"Do you ever regret that you came here?" Johnny asked.

"No." I said. "That was the best thing I´ve ever done in my life. I love it here. And if I hadn´t come here I would never have met you, or Mike, or Harry or anyone of the others."

"Emma." Johnny said. and took my hand. "When you first came here I liked you. And I still do. For more then just a friend. But I didn´t have the guts to tell you, I am so afraid you won´t feel the same."

"Don´t be afraid. " I said. "I like you to."

"So…." Johnny said again. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I nodded. And his face came closer to mine. And then, his lips reached mine.

This is the end of this story. But keep your eyes open, there may come a sequel of Emma and the others. You never know.

The end


End file.
